A Beautiful Day
by Spirish16
Summary: Lucille Krunklehorn is beautiful, smart, funny, and overall amazing. Bud Robinson is quirky, awkward, nerdy, and overall unpopular. He also has a crush on Lucille. Will he ever get a date?


This is my first Bud/Lucille fic, let me know what you think of it. Sorry it they seem a little out of character, but it was kind of difficult to incorporate their silly personalities into the sparse dialogue that was in this little one-shot. Disclaimer: I don't own Meet the Robinsons, nor do I claim to. I just wish that they would make a sequel.

Bud Robinson rubbed his hands on his pants nervously, trying to wipe the sweat off of the suddenly clammy fingers. He could hear every breath he took in, feel the blood pounding in his ears with every heartbeat. He tried to force his legs to move forward, but his entire body had locked up. He was oblivious to the drone of the people in the mall. He only had eyes for one girl.

She was standing near the front of the bookstore, browsing through several of the larger tomes. Her ebony hair glistened underneath the artificial light and her skirts swished with every step she took. Her milky white skin was slightly flushed from the heat of the summer day.

Lucille Krunklehorn was gorgeous.

Unfortunately for him, every other boy in school thought so too. They weren't right for her, he knew. She needed someone who could match her intellectually. She was far too smart to settle on the football jocks that seemed to hover around her. She had a natural beauty that surpassed all other girls, even without all the makeup that the other girls piled on. She was one of the nicest people at school, volunteering at various charities. She was a huge supporter for allowing girls activities, from sports to academic clubs. She was an all around beautiful person, inside and out.

And therein lay the problem. He may be able to match her intellectually, but that was it. He was the school nerd. He didn't have looks that girls swooned over, his humor was lost on others, and his sense of style left everything to be desired. What would a girl like Lucille see in him? Sure they were friends, they had several classes together, but their friendship had never strayed outside the school walls.

The longer he stared at her, the more his confidence faltered. He had been so sure he could do this. He'd been planning it for weeks. He knew she frequented the book store, all he had to do was wait for her to be alone, walk up, and smoothly ask her on a date. There would be no stuttering, tripping, or making an idiot out of himself in general. Unfortunately, this was not the case. He had frozen the moment he saw her. Slowly, he started backing up, not wanting to draw her attention towards him. He was almost around the corner when she turned towards him, her chocolate brown eyes landing on his. She gave a small smile and a wave and before he could react, was walking up to him.

"Hi Bud," she greeted, her upbeat and cheerful voice music to his ears.

"H-Hi." So much for no stuttering.

"What are you doing here?" Lucille asked, a cute little smile on her face.

"Nothing really, just looking," he said. "What books did you get?" he asked, eager to shift the conversation away from him.

"Oh, just some books on the breakthroughs they're making in solid-state physics. There were several different theories that have sprung up and I wanted to do a little extra research."

Bud smiled. This was a topic he understood. They found a cozy bench and for the next fifteen minutes, their conversation drifted over various scientific topics. Neither of them noticed that they were slowly scooting closer together until their fingertips brushed. Lucille looked up at him, a faint blush tinting her cheeks a becoming rose color.

"H-Hey, um," the stupid stutter was back, "you know, there's a new Malt Shop that o-opened up downt-town, and I heard that its really good, and I thought i-it might be fun if we went, b-but you don't have to of course -"

Lucille smiled at Bud's obvious attempt to ask her out on a date. As his stutter grew progressively worse, she decided to take pity on him and placed two fingers under his chin, lifting his gaze to hers. "Sounds like fun," she said, her voice as chipper as always.

A large, goofy grin broke out on Bud's face. "Great!" he yelled, drawing the attention of several people around them. Ignoring them, he asked, "Will tomorrow be okay?" noting with pleasure that the stutter was gone.

Lucille leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Its a date," she said before she gathered her books and walked away, giving him one last wave before she disappeared in the mass of people.

Bud didn't know how long he sat there, unable to wipe the silly grin off his face as he stared at the spot Lucille had disappeared from. It wasn't until a particularly rowdy bunch of boys knocked into the bench he was on that he was snapped out of his trance. Smile still on his face, he left the mall and made his way home. He had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a beautiful day.

_Bud sat in the comfy chair on one of the many porches that adorned Robinson Manor. He sipped his orange juice as the blood red that seemed to be dripping from the clouds gave way to a bright orange that stretched across the horizon. Sunrise had always been his favorite time of the day, and he hadn't missed one for as long as he could remember. They signified the start of a new day, where anything was possible. He didn't turn around when he heard the patio door slide open, or when the sound of padded feet made their way towards him. He only looked up when he felt a pair of dainty hands slip around his neck, the gold band on one of the fingers glinting in the early morning sun._

"_Good morning," Lucille whispered in her usual chipper voice that held only the slightest trace of fatigue._

_Her eyelids drooped slightly over her chocolate eyes, her now silver hair fell like a curtain around her face and down her back; she had never wanted to cut it short. The lines around her eyes and mouth weren't as prominent from the good night's rest and there was a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips._

_Even after all these years, Lucille Robinson was still gorgeous. _

_Bud leaned up and gave her a quick kiss. "Good morning," he said. He scooted over on the chair and patted the spot next to him, inviting her to sit down. Lucille, however, walked over and sat down on his lap, arms still wrapped around his neck, and leaned her head on his shoulder. Bud sighed happily and wrapped his arms around her waist._

_It was going to be another beautiful day._


End file.
